Round&Round
by Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson
Summary: Cammie Morgan Zachary Goode. Going Round and Round and Round. I'd like to thank Makenzie'TheDuchess'McHamis for her help! Please R&R!


**AN: Hope you guys enjoy it. I'd like to thank Makenzie 'TheDuchess' McHamis for getting out of my writers block and writing two paragraphs in the story. Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: Gallagher Girls belongs to Ally Carter and Round and Round belongs to Selena Gomez.**

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were calling me saying you want me_

_Oh, why are you always the one thats making me feel that I'm the one that's crazy_

_You've got my heart racing, my heart racing_

**(Set in Cross My Heart)**

Zachary Goode. Zachary freaking Goode. The cocky, annoying, bipolar Zach. The kid flirting with me in the elevator. The Blackthorne Boy. The boy who kissed me and left. The guy with the beard and southern accent. The spy who sorta betrayed me. The assassin who survived the fire. The love of my life who kissed me and offered to run away together. I mean, seriously? How many covers is that? He plays. That's his game. His mission.

I thought Josh was difficult, but this? I guess this is a spy's life, huh? I remember meeting him, thinking he was a regular civilian boy trying to flirt with me. How wrong was I. Then he entered my home and boy did he make me feel that I was the crazy one.

_***~Scene Change~***_

"Come on, Gallagher Girl. Keep up." Zach teased. We were in P&E. Sparring. Boys against girls. And guess who my partner was?

I responded his statement with a roundhouse kick to the face, which he reflexively grabbed and twisted my leg. Then he tackled me. That was the third fight he won, and the last.

He leaned in, "Tired from our activities of last night?" He was referring to last nights mid-night 'walk'. I was really looking and revisiting secret passageways and so happened to run into his royal cockiness, Zachay. In the secret passageways that connected to the wall of alumni and if you walk 37 steps, rappel-a-chord 6 feet, and crawled for 9 minutes you'd reach an opening to the hallway where my bedroom was. He teased me of course, asking me what I'd been doing up so late. Long story short I got annoyed, he kept teasing me, and we both went back to bed. At least, I did. I don't know where he went.

"All right, everyone. Class is over. Just make sure to practice the Hewenski **(AN: Totally just made that up:) **move that I taught you guys today." our P&E teacher yelled.

Everybody changed back into our uniforms. Then the sophomore class all walked to CoveOps. When we arrived there was a note on the door, "Where civilian clothes." That's it, no explanation, nada.

"Excited, Gallagher Girl? Maybe we can teach Jimmy a thing or two? If you know what I mean?" Guess who said that?

"If you mean teaching _Josh_ how to say some very bad words in Farsi then I'm in." I said.

"Ha. You're dreaming again Gallagher Girl. Don't you remember who you are talking to?"

"How could I forget. Is not everyday a girl gets kissed then totally thrown to the side like yesterdays new."

"Ouch. That hurt Cam."

"You think that hurt? Well, then Blackthorne Boy, I recommend you stay on my good side. Unless you want me to give you a reenactment of what happened on the roof the first time you went on a mission with a Gallagher Girl... _Again._"

"Oh you wouldn't."

"That's the problem, I would. And, without the least bit of hesitation."

"What ever you say 'Baxter'."

"You. Are. A. Dead. Man."

_**~Scene End~**_

_Boy_

_I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you _

_All I can say _

_(Chorus 1)_

**(Set in CMH)**

Josh. There he is. In all his regular glory. Doesn't remember a thing from that night, and never will. Doesn't know the pain he caused me, the hours of me stressing over every little word he said, doesn't know how much pain he caused me when I caught him with DeeDee. The pain was obvious showing on my face, because at that very moment tall, dark, and handsome with the world's most beautiful eyes sits down on the bench beside me, puts his arm around me. Then I lean my head on his shoulder, he rests his head on top of mine and there was an understanding that passed between us with no words needed to be spoken. And at that moment, I knew, that no matter what, I would always choose Zach. And no matter how much he confused me, irritated me, frustrated me and whatever else he does that I can't put words to. I know one things for sure. He will always no mater what, life or death, rain or shine, he will choose me as well.

_We're going Round&Round_

_We're never gonna stop going Round&Round_

_We'll never get where we're going Round&Round_

_Were you gonna miss me_

'_Cause I'm getting dizzy_

_Goin' Round&Round&Round_

_(Chorus 2)_

**(Set in CMH)**

"God. I'm bummed we didn't get to teach Jimmy anything. it really puts a downer on my day."

"Really. That's all you have to say. BTW, his name is Josh. And the next time you call him that, I will personally hand your butt to you...again."

"Who are you and what have you done with Cammie?'

"Amazing what love and betrayal can do to a person, huh Zach?"

"Thought you were over Jimmy. Excuse me, Josh."

"I am, but I'm not over you."

"Who said we were over?"

"You did. When I saw you kissing Tina Walters in _my _tower. Where _you_ kissed me, say that _we_ should run away together. God, Zach. Round and round, that's all we ever do Zach. You tell me something, then you go and do something else that completely confuses me. I'm over it. If you want me all you get is me. Pick Zach."

"IT'S YOU CAMMIE! It's always been you and will always be you... I love you."

"Really? Then why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know she found me Cam. She kissed me. Please forget about that Gallagher Girl. I'm in love with you. All I think about is you. All I know is you. I love you Cammie. I want you."

And that's when he kissed me. The best kiss to date. The wold stopped and all I knew was him.

"I love you too Zach. I love you too."

_You try to pull me close_

_And whisper in my ear_

_You always told me lies_

_I cried out all my tears_

_I pushed my feelings to the side_

_But then you bring them back_

_Bring them back_

_Now you got me singing_

**(Set in the future. Either OSOM or book 6)**

We were so close. So frickin' close to finding my dad. We had a trail on him that lead us to Dubai. But we lost it. The trail went cold. I'm starting to think my dad may not even be alive. I mean, Zach's mom ~_CRINGE~_ said he was alive, but Zach said she lies a lot. But it seems that Zach is the one that lies.

"Cammie, I'm sorry."

"No. NO! **NO!** Why did you lie to me! You told me he was dead! You made me think he was dead! But he isn't," a tear slipped out, "you knew he was alive. We saw him Zach. And you still have the decency to lie to me!"

"Cammie. Gallagher girl. Listen to me! I was trying to protect you. I didn't know if he was dead or alive. And I saw how it was eating you apart, not knowing. So I told you he was dead, to protect you. Because I love you gallagher girl."

"I hate you! How could you do this to me? How could you-" Zach cut me off by kissing me. In that kiss was passion. I could feel the regret. The lust. The love. It quickly heated up. My arms wrapped around his neck, while his was around my waist. It was real. I kissed him back. With my heart and soul.

"I love you, Blackthorne Boy."

_(Chorus 1)_

_(Chorus 2)_

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm staring at the clock_

_I pick them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop_

_(2x)_

**(Here Cammie is 23 or 25)**

Staring. I just kept staring. With a flower, a peony, in my hands. I was at a small cafe, in Paris. Two tables down from mine there was a woman. A beautiful woman. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a model. With flowing auburn locks, eyes as blue as the Aegean Sea, legs that went on for miles, glowing skin. And the man across from her was handsome. With brown-blonde hair, tan skin, and glowing green eyes. The same eyes that I am in love with.

The 'couple' was currently _flirting. _Meaning _my _boyfriend was flirting with _another girl._ And I mean total, full on flirting. Their faces inches apart. The flirty banter. I look at the clock. It's been about forty-five minutes.

"Je t'aime." the gorgeous woman purred. She leaned in for a kiss. But I'll never know whether they kissed or not because I was gone.

People must've though I was crazy. Walking down the city of love with tear after tear streaming down my face, picking petals of a peony.

He loves me.

He loves me not.

He loves me.

He loves me not.

He loves me.

He loves me not.

More tears. I threw the stem on the ground and stomped on it. I knew I was acting childish, but my heart was breaking. And I know that sounds dramatic, but it is.

"Gallagher girl. Gallagher girl! CAMMIE! Wait!" Zach, the love of my life, the man who broke my heart was running towards me.

"Stop it Zach. Just stop it. I gave you my heart. If you didn't love me all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to go behind my back and cheat on me! I mean wha-"

"Cheat on you! I would NEVER cheat on you. I love you!"

"Oh yeah. Then why were you all buddy-buddy with that french leggy model? Huh?"

"It was a mission Cam. I was honeypotting. The CIA believes she is a part of a terrorist ring. I was just getting information on the atomic bombs they were gonna release. God. What? You don't trust me? I thought we already went through all of this."

"You were honeypotting? You weren't cheating on me?"

His eyes softened, "Of course not, Cammie. You know I love you and only you."

"It's just, everyone say that without meaning it. They love me, yet they betray and hurt me. What am I supposed to think when you're flirting with a gorgeous model, and she's telling you she loves you?"

"You should know that I would never cheat on you and always love you. I'm in love with you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I'm in love with you too Zach. You know that. Always have, always will."

And that's when we kissed. And I mean really kissed. Our lips fit together perfectly. As if we were made for each other. It was passionate. It was real. The hurt. The love. The lust. The sorrow. The feeling of reunion. I'm not sure if it was ten seconds or ten years. When we separated we stared into each others eyes. And like that. Just like that, I knew he was it for me.

(Chorus 1)

(Chorus 2)(2x)

(Here Zammie are going through memories)

Alexandra Rachel Goode. Jacob Christopher Goode. Those were our twin children. Jake was older than Alexa by three minutes. They both had Zach's golden brown hair, and my "never changing" eyes as Zach likes to call them. They could hack into the CIA system since they were four and could tail a man since they were seven. Alexa attended Gallagher while Jake attended Blackthorne. Jake got married at twenty-six and Alexa at twenty-seven. They both had two children of their own. Cecilia, Aaron, Jasmine, and Benjamin.

Zach and I got married at twenty-five. We were together for forty-seven years. Zach died naturally while sleeping. And I followed three days after.

Our whole life we went round and round, but in the end we came full circle. Despite certain terrorist groups. Turns out my dad was alive. My parents got back together while Joe and Abby got together. This is my life. And even though there were rough time, and I mean really tough times, I wouldn't change a single thing. Because Zachary Goode was mine, and I was his. And we will be together, forever and always.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate it if you would review.


End file.
